trialsoftaofandomcom-20200213-history
Trials of Tao Wiki
Welcome to the Trials of Tao wiki Trials of Tao Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything related to Trials of Tao, a Naruto fanfic. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of the Naruto Trials of Tao fanfic. Note: Don't edit any Trials of Tao articles without being in contact with the writers, or you'll most likely get blocked from this wiki. '' News * Article about Kumorii. * Article about Unexpected Help (chapter). * Article about Sagara Sozo. * Article about Hitogumi. * Article about Hitogumi's second squad. * Article about Hitokiri (rank). Naruto: Trials of Tao Naruto: Trials of Tao, is a fanfic of the Naruto series (originally created by Masashi Kishimoto). Naruto: Trials of Tao takes place in two different times; the first series is between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, while the second series takes place after Naruto Shippuden. The Trials of Tao story is about a group of Ninjas: Chin Tao, the heir of the Tao clan, and last known survivor of the Main Family. Jun Tao, Chin's younger sister and a weapon master. Zhao Tao, Chin's and Jun's youngest brother, who has the form of a polecat after using a transformation Jutsu. And the three siblings' teacher, Sha Wen, an old, but very strong Ninja. Trials of Tao takes place in the Naruto universe, created by Masashi Kishimoto, but gives several new countries and clans, dozens of new characters, and a huge amount of new Jutsu and abilities. Quote of the day '''Kensai:' "I am not a bad person. The bad people are the ones I kill; the enemies of Captain Sagara." Sojiro: "So, you're a good person?" Kensai: "No. I'm a vicious manslayer." - Kensai and Sojiro Rules for editing These are the rules you must follow to edit any articles related to Naruto Trials of Tao: 1. You must be in contact with the writers of the fanfic. 2. Make sure to double-check your spelling. 3. Write only neutral facts in the articles; don't use any of your personal views. 4. Before editing, you must request the approval from the main writers by email them. The main writer and page administrator can be reached at this email address: ninjaoftao@hotmail.com Message: Sorry for the delay Sorry for the great delay. I hoped to start this wikia again after New Year, but I haven't been able to write anything new until now. Besides, a major edit to the Trials of Tao story have occurred - A new story related to the main Trials of Tao story. This story is called Sagara, and follows the life of Sagara Tao, a young assassin for the Hitogumi who searches revenge against the emperor of Shourigakure who ordered the assassination of his family. But Sagara is a completely different universe. Trials of Tao are mostly taken from Naruto (characters, abilities etc.), but the Sagara story are mostly inspired from Rurouni Kenshin (18th century weapons, no Ninjutsu, more use of swords etc.). Again, sorry for the delay. I hope this webpage will work at 100% shortly. - Ninja of Tao Category:Browse